


Lying on the Studio Floor

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Changbin and Hyunjin are badass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felix is soft, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Physical attack, Polyamory, Violence, changjinlix, cute boyfriends, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: AU where Felix is a soft, excitable ray of sunshine and his boyfriends, Changbin and Hyunjin, are leather jacket-wearing, badass underground rappers.No one expected their relationship to work out, but when Felix experiences a homophobic attack that leaves him mentally and physically injured, both his boyfriends are there to pick up the pieces.





	Lying on the Studio Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii welcome to my new story, hope you can put up with my awful writing xx 
> 
> Warnings: majorly homophobic character - initiates a homophobic attack and uses homophobic language. Drunk character. Injuries - nothing graphic. Please don't read if any of this may affect you, I want everyone who reads this to stay safe and happy xx
> 
> This took me aaaaaages to write so I hope you enjoy it :)

Lee Felix.

Seo Changbin.

Hwang Hyunjin.

3 boys. 1 relationship.

To say that the three of them defied expectations was a huge understatement. Changbin and Hyunjin were leather jacket-wearing, badass rappers with ruthless attitudes and endless bravery. Felix was an excitable, soft ray of sunshine with a smiling face and a heart of gold. The world would never have even pictured even two of them working out in a relationship together, let alone all three of them. How their relationship came about was actually quite a funny story. 

Both Changbin and Hyunjin were regulars at the same coffee shop, always ordering black americanos and taking them away to avoid the crowding of the place or drinking them in when it was late at night. They were both very aware of the other’s existence but chose to ignore each other, not caring about possibly starting a new friendship or something they would consider equally pointless. That all changed when a cute, freckled Australian suddenly started working the night shift, his low voice immediately startling the customers he served but his warm smile reassuring them that he was completely harmless. 

It hadn’t taken neither Hyunjin nor Changbin very long to work out that they were both crushing on the boy and suddenly everything they did became a competition. Changbin’s eyes lit with fire when he saw Hyunjin leaving the barista an extra-large tip and a wink. Hyunjin’s veins filled with ice when he noticed Changbin slipping the boy his number with the money he owed for the coffee. Glares were exchanged, remarks were made, and intense eye contact ensued that Felix smirked at when both boys constantly failed to notice the sexual tension that came with it. He was well-aware that they both liked him, he just didn’t know how to bring up the fact that he liked both of them back. 

It happened on a late Sunday night. The café was completely empty due to it being too many hours past midnight and Felix was trying to stop himself falling asleep over the counter, his 4th vanilla latte slowly going cold in his hand. He very nearly let his head slip onto the surface when two people suddenly appearing outside the glass door of the café caught his eye. A smile graced his lips when he realised it was Hyunjin and Changbin, both of them had arrived at the same time and were having an intense stare-down outside to see who would enter the café first.

Felix giggled to himself as he made the coffees he knew they’d come in and order, wondering how long the two would stare at each other before either coming in or making out. He couldn’t stop the blush that coated his cheeks when he thought about how hot they’d look making out with each other. 

In the end, it was Changbin who grabbed the door handle and stormed in first, not holding the door open for Hyunjin, who had to quickly put his hands up and catch it to stop himself being smacked in the face. They both strode over to the counter, faces set in stone. Felix waited until they were only a few feet away before turning around from where he was facing the coffee machine and placing the two coffees on the counter in front of them.

“Two Americanos,” he called out smugly, “One for Hyunjin and one for Changbin.”

Both boys stopped short at Felix’s action, blinking a couple of times in shock before reality caught up with them and they were both suddenly swooping to grab their wallets.

“Don’t bother,” Felix cut in, “Both coffees are on me.” A few more blinks of surprise occurred before both boys spoke up at the same time. 

“I can’t let you pay for me.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

Felix smirked at how they glared at one another after speaking at the same time but scolded himself when he realised he was trying to get them to notice that they totally had the hots for each other, not make them hate each other more.

“It’s totally fine,” he said casually, “You can both just pay me back on our date tomorrow.”

And so ensued the third surprise reaction Felix had seen from the two boys in about 10 seconds, this was the funniest of them all, though. Changbin’s eyes widened and Hyunjin’s jaw dropped, both of them staring at him like a ghost, gears turning in their heads as they tried to process what the hell he had just said.

“D-date?” Changbin eventually stuttered out.

“W-with three of us?” Hyunjin followed.

“God, who knew you were such panicked gays?” Felix giggled with an eye roll, “But, yeah. You too are obviously super-hot and I was bored of waiting for you to realise the completely obvious sexual tension between you so I figured you could discuss when you take me out tomorrow at 7.”

“I do not have sexual tension with him!”

“Sexual Tension?! What the hell?!”

They both yelled at the same time again and Felix raised an eyebrow when they stared at each other in shock, almost like they were both seeing the other in a whole new light. 

“Oh my god,” they both breathed out, once again at the exact same time, and Felix huffed in relief.

“Finally,” he muttered, “Now if you’d like to go sit in at that table corner and plan our date tomorrow whilst I stand here and pretend not to listen, that’d be great.”

Both boys wordlessly nodded and took their coffees and walked off, seemingly too taken aback to disobey Felix. The Australian probably would have found it hilarious if he wasn’t so excited about the fact he now had a date with the two hottest guys he had ever seen.

The date the next day had gone off without a hitch and Hyunjin and Changbin had both received a goodnight kiss from Felix after an evening of cotton candy, milkshakes and arcade games. They’d each won Felix a huge teddy bear, both of which were now kept in the bedroom of the apartment they’d bought together about a year into the relationship 

Due to the strange dynamics of it, the relationship may not have seemed perfect to many, but it was to them. They loved going on dates together, Felix always in the middle of the two holding both their hands as they happily allowed themselves to be tugged to the various cafes and parks Felix enjoyed visiting, the smile on his face never failing to make it all worth it for them. 

What was even more surprising to people was the way they completely transformed at night; Changbin and Hyunjin were becoming popular in the underground rap scene, regularly spending their nights spitting into microphones on stages of exclusive clubs or other equally mysterious locations. You may think somewhere like that would be no place for someone as soft as Felix, But Hyunjin’s and Changbin’s reputations were so strong and their three-way relationship was so notorious that everyone knew to leave the young Australian alone, not wanting to face the wrath of Hyunjin and Changbin. After a while, Felix actually managed to worm his way into most of the rappers’ hearts and soon everyone was almost as protective of him as his boyfriends were. 

Changbin and Hyunjin had originally tried to keep Felix out of this part of their lives but Felix, stubborn as usual, had been adamant to support it, bold in the face of what most people like him would find intimidating. It was through bringing him along that they discovered Felix also had a knack for rapping although he mostly liked to stay off the stage, liking how hot his boyfriends were when they were up there; sweat dripping down their foreheads and faces twisted into the different kinds of snarls they emitted when they rapped. They always insisted that he didn’t have to stay up late to watch them whilst maintaining his barista job to support them, but he just brushed them off, actually taking on more work so he could train to achieve his own dream of becoming a dance teacher and choreographer.

It took some long, hard months but soon Felix had all the qualifications and classes he needed and the three of them celebrated eagerly when Felix quit his barista job and became a full-time employee at the local dance studio. He was to teach classes of all ages and help the other teachers choreograph what each group would learn… and he absolutely loved it.

Hyunjin and Changbin attended every single show and competition his teams were a part of, often comically standing out amongst groups of parents who had come to watch their children on the stage. They brushed off the weird looks they received and always cheered the loudest when Felix came on stage at the end to bow, or sometimes to show off his own dancing. 

Felix never hid his relationship from any of the people he taught, but he never really discussed it either. His personal life was his personal life and his dance life was his dance life and he preferred to keep it that way. 

He would soon find out why.

It was around 7pm on a random Friday night and Felix’s last class of the day was finally coming to an end. It had been a really, really long day and Felix’s entire body was throbbing with aches and exhaustion, his brain not failing to remind him of the endless choreography he was going to be working on for at least half the night. Changbin and Hyunjin were due to perform somewhere that night and Felix was upset to be missing it, even after both of them had assured him that they understood and made him promise not to work too hard. He didn’t know how loyal he would be staying to that promise, but he at least hoped he would beat them home, so they didn’t come looking for him at the studio when they should be sleeping after their performances. 

Felix waited until the parents started trickling in to collect their kids and greeted them before shuffling over to his water bottle and taking a long swig. His other hand used a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead and the faded blue t-shirt that he’d stolen out of Hyunjin’s drawer before he put his water bottle down and picked up his phone, wanting to drop his boyfriends a text saying that class was done now and he hoped their performance went well. Thumb hovering over the home button, Felix’s eyes swiped to the mirror in front of him as he was distracted by a parent of one of the sweet boys he taught approaching him from behind. He hastily chucked his towel down and turned to face the man, secretly hoping this wouldn’t take up too much time.

“Hello,” the father said, reaching out to shake Felix’s hand, “I just wanted to thank you for teaching my son and tell you that I think you’re a very good influence on him.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Felix replied with a smile, trying not to pant too much as he got his words out, “I’m glad he enjoys the classes.”

“Oh, he enjoys them a lo- Who’s that?!” The father’s voice was suddenly loud and aggressive as his eyes quickly darted downwards, gaze locked with Felix’s hand. Jumping at the sudden mood change, Felix hastily followed where the man was looking and he found himself staring at his phone, specifically at his lock screen which was displayed on full brightness. The photo was one of Felix’s favourites; Changbin and Hyunjin were up on stage together, wearing matching leather jackets and holding matching microphones. Changbin had his held up to his mouth, teeth shining and lips curled as he rapped. Hyunjin was right next to him, one arm slung over his shoulders and his mouth pressing a kiss to Changbin’s cheek. It was one of the rare times they showed their soft sides on stage and Felix had squealed after he’d taken the photo, ecstatic at how perfectly he’d timed it to get the adorable shot. Changbin and Hyunjin had grumbled when they’d noticed it was Felix’s lock screen, but he could see by the twinkles in their eyes that they both secretly loved it. 

But now this man was looking at it in disgust, like the mere sight of the most important people in Felix’s life made him want to throw up. Hurt shot through his chest as he tried to control his fear, not liking how angry the man suddenly was or how hurtful his facial expressions were. 

“They-they’re my boyfriends,” he stuttered out, considering lying but knowing there was really no way he could play this off, not with how hard the man was scrutinising him. 

“Boyfriends?!” The father spat the word like it was poison on his tongue and Felix felt a spike of pain lodge itself in his chest when the man grabbed his son and pulled him harshly away from Felix like he was going to infect him or something. “Boyfriends?!”

Felix nodded silently, trying to swallow back the lump in his throat that formed when he noticed the child was staring at his father with a mixture of fear and confusion. He desperately wanted to reach out to comfort him, but Felix knew that the father would have none of it. Felix was now something to be feared in this father’s eyes, he was one of the monsters he wanted to protect his child from. 

The thought made Felix want to scream and cry and run all at the same time. He wanted to tell this man he was wrong, to stop this child being corrupted, to defend his relationship until he couldn’t do it anymore, to show the world that love was okay, that it wasn’t a weapon to hurt people with. But he couldn’t do any of that, not with a scared child present. So he took a deep breath and attempted to put a lid on his emotions, determined to handle this like an adult.

“I’m going to talk to you about this later!” the father snapped, grip tightening on his son’s shoulders, “I’m going to drive my son home and then come back! We need to talk about how you think it is okay to be around children when you are the way you are!”

The words smacked Felix in the face, but he ignored the pain that came with them, not letting them hurt him like he knew they should. The very thought of being isolated from children because of who he loved was terrifying, and he knew he couldn’t let that fear bleed into a situation like this. 

“That really won’t be necessary,” Felix managed, hoping the father would listen to him but the lines on his face only became harsher and the tension in the room grew thicker, Felix hadn’t even thought that was possible.

“I think you’ll find it is necessary!” he snapped, “I will be coming back! You better be here!”

Felix nodded solemnly, remembering the choreography he had promised to work on, “Okay,” he said quietly, “I’ll be here all night.”

With that, the father huffed harshly before turning on his heel and storming out the room, his son following quickly but throwing Felix a look of confusion, fear and upset over his shoulder. Felix’s heart broke at the sight, but he knew saying anything to the child would only make it worse, so he just gave him a small wave and a comforting smile that he hoped would be enough to at least somewhat calm him. 

The next few minutes were spent standing and staring into space as Felix processed what the hell had just happened and what he was potentially going to be facing next. Whether the father would really come back or not, Felix didn’t know, but he hoped the consequences of either outcome wouldn’t be disastrous. If he kept a cool head and relied on his instincts, he trusted that the situation would work itself out.

But until the father showed up he had to keep himself occupied to stop his brain running wild, not wanting to drive himself crazy with all the possible outcomes playing in his head. The ideal distraction would obviously be Changbin and Hyunjin’s show but he knew running away from the man would only make it worse, so he had to stay. The next best thing was obviously dance, so Felix cranked up the volume, shook his head to rid himself of his bad thoughts and began to move to the rhythm of the music like his life depended on it. 

He danced powerfully, his waging emotions going into every jump, every turn, every move as he aggressively swirled around the room, executing each move with a new kind of perfection and grace that he rarely saw in himself. 

He choreographed everything he needed to choregraph and then some, the new routines being some of the best ones he had ever produced. They showed pain, they showed hurt, but they also showed strength. Strength that he wanted every student to feel. Strength that he wanted every audience to be inspired by. 

By the time he even thought about taking a break, it was past midnight and Felix was shocked that the man hadn’t showed up. Relief pumped through him, making him feel like a coward but also like he was safe. He seriously doubted the man would show up now. 

His dance bag was almost packed and Felix had turned all the lights in the studio off when he suddenly heard a shuffle from the corridor. His head whipped around and he stared at the doorway, hardly daring to breathe as thoughts of a break-in swirled through Felix’s mind, pulse shooting up in a mixture of fear and adrenalin. 

He was contemplating between checking it out and calling the police when another shuffle was heard and a figure appeared in the doorway. Felix dropped everything in his hands and almost fell over in surprise, the moonlight streaming through the windows not being enough to cast light on who the intruder was. They staggered in further and Felix was suddenly very, very aware of the scent of alcohol flooding his nostrils as the man came further. He sucked in a breath when he released there would be absolutely no reasoning with this man and he was in very real danger of being hurt by him if the tension clear in the intruder’s body was anything to go by.

It was when he took one more step closer to the window that Felix noticed who it was. It was the homophobic father from earlier that day, the one who had looked at Felix with such anger that it took his breath away. 

Felix’s hands began to shake. This was bad. 

This was really, really bad. 

“Excuse me?” Felix said quietly, but firmly, “I-I don’t think you should be here.”

“You don’t tell me what to do!” the man practically roared, pinning Felix with a glare and a snarl, “You tried to taint my son!”

Felix bit back the way he wanted to defend himself, knowing he could not let this situation escalate if he wanted to come out of it unharmed. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and shakily picked up the water bottle he had dropped, carefully unscrewing the lid and holding it towards the man.

“I-I think it would be best if you drunk some of this,” he almost whispered, hoping the man would take it so Felix could make his escape. 

No such luck.

“NO!” he yelled, smacking the bottle out of Felix’s hands, spilling the liquid all over Felix and the floor, the young boy yelping and leaping back when the cold liquid soaked his shirt, breathing heavily in absolute terror as the man’s violent tendencies revealed themselves and his words pierced his heart. “I don’t want anything from you! Not from you or your boyfriends! You’re all disgusting!”

“You’re a monster! You’re not safe to be around children! You lied to us! You lied to all of us! You tricked us into thinking our kids are safe with you!” He continued to scream, and Felix backed away, deep breaths racking his small body as he tried to analyse whether he’d be able to run around the man to the door without getting hurt. The words ringing in his ears as he desperately tried to block them out, not letting them distract him.

“Listen to me!” The man screamed, and Felix barely had time to react when he suddenly charged forward and threw a fist into Felix’s face, sending him reeling to the floor as he drew his hand back again and hit him once more. Stars exploded behind Felix’s eyes, pain blossoming in his lip and eye as he flinched at the impact of his back colliding with the floor. A whimper escaped him when the man threw a kick into his ribs and a full-on scream was heard when he stamped harshly on Felix’s wrist, the agony reverberating all the way up Felix’s arm as he cradled the injured limb to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Expletives ripped their way out of the man’s throat as he promised hell on Felix, hell on Felix’s boyfriends, hell on all the people who were like them. The words banged around Felix’s skull as he sobbed, pain prominent in his body, heart beating so fast he thought it would rip out his chest. 

He doesn’t know how long the man stood over him yelling obscenities and occasionally throwing in a kick or a slap to further punish Felix, but he remembers the way he cried in pain and relief when the man turned and staggered out, leaving Felix on his back on the studio floor. Time was meaningless as he lay there sobbing, ribs burning from both the kicks and the harsh, frantic breaths that wheezed their way out of him. His entire body shook in time with his pain as he tried to process what the hell had just happened. What had just been done to him. 

He wanted Changbin and Hyunjin

He wanted his boyfriends.

He wanted them to hold him and stroke his hair, to whisper that it would all be alright. He wanted them to tell him that he wasn’t disgusting, that he wasn’t poisonous. He wanted them near him, their presence assuring him that everything was okay. He wanted them to remind him he was loved. 

It was these thoughts that motivated him to shakily reach out in the vague direction of where he’d dropped his phone. It took a few moments of searching but he was soon able to unsteadily pick up the device with his uninjured hand, praying that his boyfriends weren’t performing right now so they would answer him. 

His hands were shaking as he unlocked it and he fumbled as he tried to scroll down to their contacts, going to Changbin’s first as C was higher in the alphabet than H. It took four attempts for his fingers to land accurately on the ‘call’ button and even more for him to put the phone on speaker, but he was able to breathe properly as he silently begged Changbin to answer, knowing that a benefit of having two boyfriends was that he could always call the other one if this one didn’t answer. 

Felix jumped when the phone stopped ringing and let out a small click, indicating that Changbin had picked up.

“Hello Love,” came Changbin’s cheerful voice and Felix let out a sob of pure relief, Changbin’s name slipping quietly out his lips as he tried to calm his emotions, knowing he’d never be able to explain anything if he was like this. 

“Felix?” Changbin’s voice was suddenly concerned and frantic and Felix could hear Hyunjin’s questioning voice in the background, “Felix honey, what’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“Need- need help,” Felix stuttered out, ribs throbbing in agony as he spoke, “Man… drunk… homophobic.” 

“Felix, I can’t understand you,” Changbin said urgently, and Felix could hear the background noise get louder as Changbin evidently tried to worm his was through a crowd, “Where are you right now?”

“S-studio,” Felix almost choked on the word as he said it, the pain becoming harder to ignore as Changbin’s voice got quieter on the other end, his boyfriend obviously focusing on getting out of the club more so than talking on the phone. Felix listened intently as Changbin pushed people out the way and yelled for Hyunjin to hurry up, asking loudly where the nearest exit was. 

“Chan hyung! Jisung!” Changbin suddenly yelled, and Felix recognised the names of the two rappers that Hyunjin and Changbin were closest to in the underground rap scene. They’d been sceptical of Felix at first, not understanding how someone like Felix could fall for people like Changbin and Hyunjin. But they’d gotten close pretty quickly; Chan and Felix easily bonding over Australia and Jisung getting excited about how him and Felix were practically twins with how close their birthdays were. Jisung was also dating Minho, one of the teachers that Felix worked with at the studio, so they saw each other pretty regularly. 

“Get here now!” Felix heard Changbin yell at them, “We need a lift! Something’s happened to Felix!” 

Chan’s Australian accent and Jisung’s frantic tone immediately joined the gaggle of voices Felix could hear through the phone and he felt soothed that more people were coming to help him, admittedly quite touched by how concerned Chan and Jisung sounded.

“Felix, we’re coming okay?” Changbin’s voice was suddenly clearer as Felix listened to him scramble out of what was probably a door, “We’re coming to get you.”

“O-okay,” Felix whispered, his breaths hitching on the word as he tried to manage the pain. His black eye was practically burning now, and his split lip was stinging as blood slowly dripped down his face, mixing with the tears that still hadn’t been wiped away. His wrist pounded in waves of agony and his ribs weren’t much better, lighting fire under his skin whenever he breathed too harshly. 

“Felix, we’re all in the car now. I’m going to put you on speaker.” Changbin’s voice sounded again, louder than the noise of an engine starting in the background, “Stay calm, alright? We’re coming.”

“Thanks,” Felix managed.

“Felix,” it was Hyunjin’s voice this time, “Can you tell us what happened? Are you hurt?”

“A l-little,” he answered, “My lip is bleeding and my wrist feels really bad and my ribs…” he trailed off uncertainly, not knowing how to describe the footprints currently inscribed in his chest.

“It’s okay, baby,” Hyunjin reassured when he heard the younger’s breath hitch, “Just breathe through it, yeah? Do you need us to call an ambulance or anything?” 

“No no,” Felix answered quickly, “Just- just come.”

“We’re almost there,” Changbin said, “Jisung’s just giving Chan-hyung directions. Which room are you in?”

“My usual teaching room,” he replied, “T-the lights are off but… but the door is still unlocked.”

“Okay, that’s good, baby” Hyunjin said soothingly, “We’ll be right with you soon. Just hold on.”

A rush of warmth flowed through Felix at the words as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting his boyfriends’ voices sooth him. Unfortunately, doing so meant he had to bring the phone closer to his ear and the movement sent sparks of agony through his chest. A moan of pain escaped him and his teeth gritted as he tried to contain the agony. The action further opened his split lip, sending waves of fire roaring through his face, so strong he could barely hear Changbin calling to him through the phone. His good hand clawed viciously at invisible air, trying to grip onto something to distract him from the pain.

“Felix, baby, can you hear me? If you can just listen to my voice. It’s all going to be okay. We’re coming to you, we’re almost there, alright? Just keep breathing, we’ll be with you soon.” The voice filtered into his head and he tried to listen to the words, he tried so hard, but it was too difficult with the way his body jerked in pain and his thoughts screamed at him to get a grip. The world blurred as he struggled, breaths becoming more frantic and inadvertently causing him more pain. 

There was nothing else he could focus on anymore. It was suddenly all too much. He’d been teaching all day, he’d been unable to console a terrified child, he’d been screamed at, hit, kicked, verbally harassed, he’d spent hours working on choreography, he’d missed his boyfriends’ show and he was absolutely exhausted. His skin felt disgusting from where the drunk parent bruised him and he still ccould’t get the words out of his head. The words about how he was a danger to children, how he was disgusting, how he was a liar. In a way, the words hurt more than the injuries ever could.

That didn’t mean the injuries didn’t really freakin’ hurt. 

“Felix!” Changbin’s voice sounded a lot closer this time and Felix jumped when the lights suddenly turned on and the floor underneath him vibrated as running feet came into his vision. 

Suddenly, there were four pairs of legs around him and the owners all dropped to the floor. Hyunjin was above Felix’s head and his hands quickly came to wrap around Felix’s face, concern and fear and a slight tinge of anger flickering in his eyes. 

“Honey,” he said, soothingly stroking his thumbs over Felix’s freckles, “Slow down your breathing. Like me, okay?” He took a deep, firm breath and looked at Felix expectantly, encouraging him to do the same, “You can do it, I know you can. Come on, baby. Slow it down.”

Felix felt Changbin’s hand clasp his uninjured one and squeeze for a few seconds, Felix focused on that and kept breathing in until Changbin stopped squeezing, allowing himself to be grounded by the touch and to follow the rhythm that Changbin was laying out for him. 

“Well done, Felix. You’re doing so well,” Hyunjin said, and Felix allowed the voice to further calm his nerves, revelling in how calm and peaceful Hyunjin sounded despite the situation he was in. 

It took a few more hand squeezes and a lot more kind words, but eventually Felix was able to fully regulate his breathing and the burning in his ribs and lungs reduced to a throb. It still hurt, but it was more manageable now and Felix would take what he could get.

Hyunjin noticed the pain in Felix’s face and hesitantly leaned down to wipe the blood off Felix’s lips from where he’d obviously been punched. The very thought of that happening set Hyunjin’s nerves alight with anger but he didn’t let it show. His priority now was helping Felix, revenge could wait until later.

“Can you tell me everywhere that hurts, baby?” he asked softly, noting how Chan and Jisung were raking Felix with their eyes, obviously trying to figure out where the injuries were and the severity of them whilst Hyunjin and Changbin comforted him.

“Face,” Felix choked out first and everyone nodded, that one made sense. If the blood and bruising was anything to go by then Felix would certainly be feeling pain there. “Wrist,” he continued and four pairs of eyes flew down to the hand that wasn’t being held in Changbin’s. Chan was crouched next to it and hesitantly reached towards it.

“Felix, I’m going to look at your wrist, okay?” he said in a comforting tone, “I’m sorry, this may hurt.” He waited until Felix nodded his permission before slowly looping his fingers around the limb and picking it up from where it was resting. The whole area from the knuckles to half way down Felix’s forearm was swollen and purple and Felix whimpered when Chan slowly turned it over.

“Sorry,” the older Australian said quickly, before gently pulling it down and letting it rest in his lap, “How did this happen?”

“H-he stamped o-on it.” Anger once again coursed through the veins of the four rappers and they really struggled to keep it under control this time. The thought of anyone even thinking do something like that to someone as precious and undeserving as Felix making them want to punch something. This ‘he’ was really going to suffer.

“Okay Felix,” Hyunjin managed to choke around his fury, “Anywhere else?”

“My ribs,” it sounded especially painful for Felix to say this and the concern in the room ramped up significantly as they all noticed Felix’s uneven breathing. 

“Jisung, can you come hold Felix’s hand?” Changbin asked steadily, knowing he was going to have to inspect Felix but not wanting to take away a source of comfort. Jisung nodded and was crouching next to Changbin like a shot, waiting until Changbin slowly unlaced his fingers with Felix’s before carefully replacing them with his own. Felix responded immediately by squeezing his hand and throwing him the fondest look he could manage, Jisung’s heart definitely not melting at how Felix was comforted by him. 

“Felix, I’m going to lift your shirt, okay?” Changbin cut in, “We need to see how bad your ribs are.” Felix nodded and closed his eyes in slight fear, slight embarrassment. Hyunjin noticed and shushed him lowly, fingers still smoothing over Felix’s cheeks.

Changbin’s fingers were delicate as he looped them under Felix’s shirt and slowly rolled it up, stopping just before he exposed Felix’s chest. Gasps rang out as the group laid eyes on the discoloured bruising that coated Felix’s stomach. Clear boot-prints could be made out and uneven ridges stood out in his skin, the sight so horrible everyone was desperate to look away but also couldn’t take their eyes off it at the same time. 

Chan was the first to tear himself away and hastily rolled down Felix’s shirt so that the others would stop looking too. They exchanged grim glances with each other and made an agreement without even needing to use words. 

“We’re going to take you to the hospital, Felix,” Chan announced, expecting the pained protests that Felix immediately let out. Hyunjin quickly brushed his fingers over Felix’s lips and hushed him.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured, “We won’t be there long, it’s just we don’t have the resources to wrap your ribs and your wrist might need a cast which is something we definitely cannot deal with on our own.”

They all watched the gears turn in Felix’s head as he painfully contemplated on what Hyunjin was saying. A trip to the hospital was obviously something no one wanted due to their intense hatred of the place, but Felix needed to get better and he knew they’d drag him there whether he wanted to go or not and it wasn’t like he was exactly in the position to be putting up a fight. Nodding reluctantly, he closed his eyes and braced himself to sit up, knowing this was going to be a long and painful journey. 

Hyunjin slowly moved his hands down to behind Felix’s shoulders as Changbin grabbed the front of them, the two nodded at each other before carefully pulling Felix up into a sitting position. Their boyfriend groaned and let his head fall into Changbin’s chest, breathing heavily and squeezing Hyunjin’s leg with his good hand. Hyunjin responded by pressing a kiss into the back of Felix’s neck and whispering that he was doing so well. 

“You two can help get him onto my back,” Chan instructed once Felix was calm again, moving over to Changbin and Hyunjin to make sure they were listening, “Jisung can you see if you can find some ice or something to help with the pain on the way there?”

Jisung nodded hastily and shot up off the floor, listening as Felix croaked out that they kept the first aid kit in the kitchen where they made drinks for the students. The rapper barely shouted a quick ‘Thanks!’ before dashing out the door, anxious to help his friend. 

The other three quickly positioned themselves so that Chan was crouched in front of Felix ready to take on his weight and Changbin and Hyunjin were either side of him, holding onto his arms and shoulders so they could hoist him up. 

It took a lot of strength and more than a few muffled whimpers from Felix, but eventually the younger Aussie was draped over the back of the older Aussie, arms wrapped around his neck and face buried in his shoulder as he tried to breathe through the pain the movement had caused him. Hyunjin was behind them stroking Felix’s back as Changbin rummaged through Chan’s pockets for the car keys. 

They waited until Jisung came running back in, his shirt wet from the numerous ice packs he was holding, before slowly making their way out. Jisung was walking backwards with one of his hands cupping the back of Felix’s head and the other holding an ice pack firmly against his friend’s eye. Changbin was walking in front, leading the way and holding open doors so Chan wouldn’t have to let go of Felix’s legs to get through them. Hyunjin had removed Felix’s injured wrist from where it had been draped over Chan’s shoulder and was holding it in his own hand, pressing an ice pack against the bruising and occasionally playing with Felix’s fingers whenever he let out a small noise of pain from the way he was being moved around. 

Changbin unlocked the car the moment it came into sight and hastily opened the door to the backseat, guiding Chan so he could back up to it and slowly deposit Felix onto the seat, Hyunjin keeping his arm around him to make sure he wasn’t hurt anymore when lying down and that the ice packs didn’t slip.

The moment Felix was settled, the others shot into the car. Throwing himself into the passenger seat, Jisung whipped out his phone and quickly searched up the directions to the hospital, relaying them to Chan who was straight away in the driver’s seat and starting the engine. Changbin was in the back with Felix’s head in his lap and Hyunjin was on the other side with Felix’s feet resting on him. They comforted Felix the whole journey, stroking his hair when he whimpered and drawing invisible patterns on his skin when his breathing quickened, promising that they were right there with him, that he was safe now and they were going to help him get better. 

The drive to the hospital was short and carrying Felix in was easier than expected; he was beginning to tire now and so was more willing to let himself be helped, especially when his back was gently placed on a bed and the soft sheets felt like heaven underneath him. Changbin chuckled as he watched his youngest boyfriend snuggle himself into the blankets, momentarily forgetting his pain. He reached out to gently stroke the bangs out of Felix’s face and definitely did not gush at how Felix melted into his touch. 

Hyunjin watched the scene with a soft heart as he explained to a nurse what they knew about Felix’s condition and the lack of knowledge they had about how any of it had happened. He promised he would find out, but until then he wanted Felix to be comfortable, pain-free and on the road the recovery. The nurse seemed to understand and let Hyunjin go back to comforting Felix, only just realising how the youngest never fully calmed down until both his boyfriends were with him.

They let Changbin and Hyunjin stay when they rapped Felix’s ribs and put a cast on his wrist, explaining how bad the fracture was and how quickly it would heal. Felix grumbled when he listened to how he was going to have to take a break from dance but both Changbin and Hyunjin assured the doctor that they would not be letting Felix near a dance floor anytime soon and the doctor was very, very inclined to believe them. 

Chan and Jisung were still in the waiting room when they were left. Felix was able to walk on his own due to the pain meds he had been given, but he still chose to link arms with both of his boyfriends, leaning on them when it got a little too difficult or the pain flared up again. They had both unsurprisingly offered to carry him but he had declined, not wanting to feel helpless or vulnerable anymore, especially after what the father had said to him earlier. Neither Changbin or Hyunjin knew this as he had not explained anything to them yet, but they seemed to understand enough to let him try walking on his own, even if they refused to let go of his arms. 

“Look who’s walking!” Chan exclaimed as they appeared, his Aussie accent thick. Felix smiled in response but was too exhausted to work up a response, panting as he waited for Chan and Jisung to collect their stuff so they could all leave.

“You’ll be up and dancing in no time,” Jisung smiled, bopping Felix on the nose and leading the way towards the exit where the car was parked.

“No, he certainly will not.” Changbin convicted, “He is going to rest until he is fully healed before he even thinks about dancing.” Hyunjin hummed his agreement which caused Felix to grumble again as Jisung giggled and threw him a wink.

“Sorry freckles,” he said, “Guess you got to listen to your boyfriends on this one.”

“It’s not like they’d ever give me a choice,” he mumbled light-heartedly, his voice still a little weak from the pain and exhaustion. 

“And that, Lee Felix,” Hyunjin said as he used his free hand to open the car door and slowly helped Felix climb inside, “Is where you are absolutely right.”

The drive home wasn’t as bad as the drive to the hospital had been, but Felix was thankful when their apartment building came into view. It would feel good to be home.

“You guys okay from here or do you want us to come in and stay the night?” Chan asked, as he pulled the car to a stop, him and Jisung turning to face them all in the backseat.

“I think we’re good,” Changbin answered, lacing a hand around Felix’s shoulders, “But thanks for all your help tonight.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Felix said quietly, “I’m glad you guys came to help, you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Of course, we did you idiot,” Jisung snorted, “Don’t be afraid to come to us if you need help, okay?”

“Thanks Jisung,” Felix said sincerely, “I know I’m not like you but you can always come to me too.”

“Thanks freckles, I’ll remember that,” Jisung responded with a soft smile, “Now, go. Get some rest.”

“Night guys,” Felix said softly as Hyunjin slowly pulled him out of the car. Changbin was about to exit too when Chan gestured to him.

“When you find out what happened,” the older Australian said seriously, “Let us know who we have to hurt.” 

“Got it,” Changbin said, “I don’t know who did this, but when I find out they are going to have hell to pay.”

“Agreed.” Jisung nodded, “Just look after Felix first, okay? He needs it.”

“I always will,” Changbin replied, looking over to where Hyunjin was gently helping Felix though the door of their apartment building, “I’ll see you later.”

“Goodnight,” Chan and Jisung said as Changbin got out the car and jogged over to Hyunjin and Felix to hold the door open for them. They waited until all three boys were inside before Chan drove off.

“Come on, sleeping beauty.” Changbin mumbled as he cautiously pulled Felix into the lift after waiting for it to come to the ground floor to get them. Usually the boys would take the stairs to their apartment, but there was no way Felix would be able to drag himself up those steps in his condition so they happily waited for the lift to arrive before shuffling in. 

Felix made a small hum of acknowledgment but gave no other response to Changbin’s words as he slowly leaned himself up against the lift wall and closed his eyes, the pain, exhaustion and emotion from the day really starting to take its toll on him now. Both his boyfriends immediately noticed and were quick to lean into him, letting them know he was there. Felix sighed contently at the contact and melted into them, already feeling more at ease. 

He let himself be tugged out the lift when it reached their floor and barely noticed when they stopped by their door and Hyunjin unlocked it, carefully pulling Felix in after him as he entered. 

Being in their home immediately made Felix feel ten times better and he was able to open his eyes and latch onto Hyunjin as the older led him towards their bedroom, throwing a loving gaze Felix’s way when he noticed the younger beaming up at him. He hadn’t failed to note how clingy Felix was being and, although it could have merely been a result of the violence Felix had experienced that day, Hyunjin sensed it stemmed from something more. He had to remind himself that he still didn’t know what had happened to Felix and that anything could have been said or done to leave marks on him that weren’t visible to him or Changbin. 

“Almost time for bed, baby,” he said comfortingly as they entered the bedroom, Changbin appearing behind them after he had hung back to lock the door. Felix hummed once more in response and let himself be laid down on the bed, unsuccessfully attempting to burrow himself under the blankets until Changbin stopped him.

“Let’s get you changed first, yeah?” he said gently, and Felix nodded as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in his abdomen that flared at the sudden movement and the yells Hyunjin and Changbin let out when they noticed him sitting up without help.

He didn’t move again until Hyunjin came over and handed Felix a t-shirt. Felix’s heart sunk a little when he noticed it was one of his own t-shirts and not one of his boyfriends’. He may have been too afraid to say it, but he was in desperate need of comfort in that moment and he knew wearing his boyfriends’ clothes was a perfect solution to that. Hyunjin noticed the way Felix’s shoulders slumped and resisted questioning him on it, knowing they’d at least have to wait until they were all settled before asking Felix what had happened. But that didn’t mean he didn’t gently pry the t-shirt out of Felix’s hands before quickly replacing it with one of Changbin’s, cautiously helping his boyfriend put it on so he wouldn’t further damage his ribs. 

Felix remained silent as Changbin and Hyunjin readied themselves for bed, his eyes glazed over as the scene from earlier replayed over and over in his mind. Neither the pain nor his boyfriends were here to distract him anymore and he found himself re-living every moment from earlier; the fear in the little boy’s eyes, the sting in his chest as homophobia was thrown at him, the feeling of a fist connecting with his face. 

The feelings re-enacted themselves over and over again until Felix was pulled out of it by Hyunjin and Changbin slowly sitting themselves down in front of him on the bed, questions lingering in both of their eyes. Felix knew they were going to ask him what had happened and he was okay with explaining it to them, he really was, he just needed to make sure of something first. 

“I need…” he started off quietly, “I need you to report a name to the police for me. It’s the name of a parent, and I’m worried he may be a danger to his son.”

Changbin’s and Hyunjin’s eyes only lit up with more questions but they both simultaneously nodded, listening as Felix carried on.

“His name is [insert name here, ahhh I didn’t know what to name him] and he showed violent and alcoholic tendencies today. He isn’t in a position to safely raise a child.” Felix said seriously, staring down at the blanket, his voice monotone and emotionless.

“Okay Felix,” Changbin said soothingly, “I’ll go do that now, yeah? And then…” he trailed off, not knowing how to ask his next question.

“I’ll explain everything after that, don’t worry,” Felix said, bringing his eyes up to meet Changbin’s, not missing the way his boyfriend flinched slightly at seeing his black eye, “I just need to know that the kid’s safe first.”

Changbin nodded and picked up his phone, leaving the room with a quick squeeze of Felix’s shoulder before dialling the number he needed. He waited until the receiver had picked up before leaving his anonymous tip and hanging up. He then quickly went to messages and found Chan’s contact, sending the Australian a brief text that he deleted off his phone the moment Chan replied, not wanting Felix to see the conversation.

 

Changbin –  
[Insert name here]. Find him before the police do. Show no mercy.

 

Chan –  
On it.

 

Changbin felt ever so slightly relieved now that that was taken care of and hastily made his way back into the bedroom, opening the door to Hyunjin sat directly in front of Felix, slowly caressing his face as the two talked. They both looked up when Changbin walked in.

“It’s done,” Changbin confirmed and sat down in his spot next to Hyunjin, thankful when Hyunjin shuffled slightly so he wasn’t blocking Felix anymore. The room was coated with silence that gradually grew more awkward, both Hyunjin and Changbin were desperate to know what happened but neither wanted to pressure Felix into telling them and so they both remained quiet, afraid of steering the conversation a way Felix didn’t want it to go. Both their heads shot up when Felix hesitantly cleared his throat, confidently deciding to take matters into his own hands.

“The man I asked you to report came up to me at the end of my last class today,” he explained, “At first, he seemed nice; his kid was sweet and he was just thanking me and telling me that his son was grateful for the classes.” Felix paused as Hyunjin and Changbin nodded, unsuccessfully hiding how impatient they were for Felix to get onto what had happened for him to get hurt.

“Then he caught sight of my home screen,” Felix continued, his voice cracking slightly, “He saw you two kissing. He started screaming and demanding to know who you were. I was shocked and the kid… the kid looked terrified.” Felix’s eyes watered when he said that, and he was quick to rub his eyes before any tears fell. 

“I wanted to lie to him about it, but I couldn’t think of anything quick enough and I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn’t have to lie, I should be able to proudly declare that you were my boyfriends. But he looked so angry that I could only stutter it out and the moment I said it he pulled his son away, like… like I was some kind of monster or something.” Felix’s voice cracked again and the tears really did fall this time, Hyunjin gently placed a hand on his knee and shushed him lowly, kindly encouraging him to go on.

“I could tell he wanted to yell at me but wouldn’t with his son there, so he told me that he was going to go home and come back. He said he wanted to talk to me about how I thought it was acceptable to be around children when I was so… disgusting.” Both Changbin and Hyunjin flinched at the word and Felix looked down and buried his face in his hands as his voice shook, “I wanted to run away, I wanted to run away so bad. But I had so much choreography to work on and I didn’t expect him to actually show up again later and I got so distracted losing myself in dance that when he really did show up I was so surprised.” 

“He was drunk, completely drunk off his face and I couldn’t reason with him.” Felix was full-on sobbing now, barely noticing how Changbin had wrapped his arms around him, mindful of his ribs, and how Hyunjin was stroking his hair with one hand and still caressing his knee with the other. “He started screaming about how I was a monster, and a liar, and disgusting, and unfit for children. I tried to offer him water but he wouldn’t take it. I didn’t know what to do. I knew he was beyond angry and I was so scared, but I was completely caught off guard when he punched me the first time.” Both Changbin and Hyunjin stiffened at those words, flames of anger sparking inside them as they processed what Felix was telling them.

“I barely had time to react before he punched me again. And then I was on the floor and he was kicking and screaming and he stamped on my wrist and from then on it’s all a bit blurry… I remember the pain and I remember wanting you, but I don’t remember him leaving.” Felix finished with a sob and buried himself in Changbin’s chest, forcefully pulling Hyunjin into him from behind, letting them rock him back and forth and whisper soft words into his ears as he cried.

He can’t pinpoint the exact moment all three of them fell into a slumber, tear tracks slowly drying on their faces as they clung to one another, Felix firmly protected in the middle. But he could pinpoint the exact moment they woke up. It was to the sound of a phone ringing.

The police had called to tell them that they had found the man and he had confessed about everything he had done to Felix. Felix asked what could have possibly motivated to do such a thing, confused as to why he would confess so easily when Felix hadn’t even reported him for that specific attack anyway. Hyunjin met Changbin’s eyes knowingly over the top of Felix’s head and, if the police thought the bruises and injuries the man was covered in had anything to do with his confession, they certainly didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my writing was okay and that you enjoyed this story xx
> 
> I have a few other Stray Kids fics published and a couple others I am currently writing so feel free to check those out. I also really appreciate comments and kudos.
> 
> My Twitter : @hotelfelixxie - I follow back and sometimes I post little mini drabbles that are too unedited or short for Ao3 if you'd like to check them out (they're in my threads) xx
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a beauitul day xx :)


End file.
